


[vid] Are You Out There?

by imperfectcircle



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, a sort of lo-fi charm, animatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle
Summary: And you're the DJ speaks to my insomniaAnd laughs at all I have to fear- A lo-fi Jon/Martin fanvid
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	[vid] Are You Out There?

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to such_heights, raven and soupytwist for beta! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun making this -- I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Send end for detailed content notes.

Are You Out There? by Dar Williams: [Lyrics at Genius](https://genius.com/Dar-williams-are-you-out-there-lyrics)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos/[retweets](https://twitter.com/krfabian/status/1284515181176016903)/[reblogs](https://dearthoughthenightisgone.tumblr.com/post/623996599542153216/a-lo-fi-jonmartin-fanvid-spoilers-for-s1-4) very much appreciated! This is my first animatic-type fanvid so I would love to know what you thought. :)
> 
> Content notes: Cartoonish/stylised images of:  
> \- worms/maggots  
> \- spiders  
> \- blood  
> \- dead body


End file.
